


Five Minutes, Eighteen Seconds

by AmyViolet



Series: Greetings to the New Brunette [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: Seven minutes in heaven, give or take.





	

Cheryl practically pushes them into the closet and then locks the door behind them. Honestly, what kind of creepy-ass house has doors that lock from the outside? Veronica can't believe she's supposed to try to make a life in this weird little town.

This guy who spun the bottle her way, though...Archie. Red hair, which she isn't normally into, but somehow it works on him. Earnest eyes, with a mysterious scar between them. Broad shoulders. Cute ass. She's had her eye on him all night. Miraculously, he doesn't seem to be with anyone.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

Before she can think to censor herself, she answers, "Seven minutes isn't nearly long enough for what I'd like to do to you."

Archie's face reddens, visible even in the dim light of their cell phones, which is possibly the most boyishly adorable thing Veronica has ever seen. "Wh-...what would you like to do to me?" he asks.

Lots of things run through Veronica's mind, but she doesn't want to give the poor boy a heart attack. "Never mind, sweetie. I shouldn't have said anything. You're way too innocent."

"I'm not, though!" he objects. "I've done lots of stuff."

He's still blushing, though, so Veronica is understandably skeptical. "I'm talking about more than kissing the girl next door," she says. "Even with tongue."

"No, not with Betty," Archie says, and Veronica isn't surprised that there's an actual girl next door, but she is surprised that Archie's experience is with someone else. She's even more surprised when he elaborates: "It was with, um, someone older. And you're right that I used my tongue, but you're wrong that it was just kissing."

"Oh, really." Veronica's not even sure she believes him, but she's definitely intrigued now. "And were you any good?"

"I tried my best to make her happy. Usually I did, she said." He looks away for a second, and when he glances back he doesn't quite meet her eye. "I'd like to try my best to make you happy sometime. If you would want that."

The guy's mixture of forwardness and shyness just about kills Veronica. She herself is only one of those things—no one has ever accused her of being too timid to go what for what she wants. Checking the timer on her phone, she says, "Wanna see how happy you can make me in five minutes and eighteen seconds?" She presses down on one shoulder, just enough to make the suggestion, and Archie immediately drops to his knees in front of her.

The closet they're in isn't tiny, but it isn't really a walk-in either. Veronica pushes the hangers holding what she assumes are rarely worn coats as far to either side as she can and leans back against the wall. Glad she decided not to wear panties, she hitches her form-fitting skirt up to her hips and beckons Archie closer. Without any preamble—they don't have the time for that—she throws one leg over Archie's shoulder.

Archie grasps her hips, but there's nothing possessive about his grip, just steadying. He looks up at her, and he looks so eager that she expects him to dive right in, but he doesn't. It's not that he hesitates or even that he's tentative; he just starts out with very soft kisses on her inner thigh before kissing and licking gently at her mound and her labia and, eventually, her clit. He flicks it gently with his tongue...then not as gently...then he flattens his tongue and applies a deep, steady pressure. Somehow _Archie_ is the one who moans at this.

All too soon Veronica hears a key in the lock, before the timer on her phone even goes off, and she somehow has the presence of mind to yell, "Open the door right now, Cheryl, and I will literally kill you!" 

Archie freezes, tongue still pressing down on her clit. Veronica shifts a little, unconsciously trying to make up for his lack of movement.

Outside, Cheryl says something that doesn't seem directed at Archie and Veronica, something like, "I told you guys." They hear her retreat, and Veronica silences her phone so they won't be disturbed again. She threads her fingers into Archie's hair and tells him, "Keep going, baby."

Archie obeys. This time he does dive in, entering her abruptly with his tongue. Veronica can feel her own fluids coating his mouth and chin, even her own thighs. She holds his head still and grinds against him, and everything feels incredibly hot and slippery. Archie groans again, and the vibrations from his voice echo right into her core. That's what does her in.

Veronica tends to be a screamer when she comes, but this time she manages to bite down on a coat sleeve or something instead. She grips Archie's hair tight, unable to control the convulsing of her body as the orgasm takes control of it.

When she finally relaxes her hold on Archie's head and lets her leg fall off his shoulder, he sits back on his heels and gasps for air.

"I'm sorry," Veronica says, joining him on the floor. Her legs are a little weak right now, and standing is hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Archie says. "I would've stopped if I wasn't. I mean, I forgot to tell you my safeword, so..."

Archie has a safeword? This innocent-seeming boy is even more intriguing than she was already beginning to realize. But now is probably not the time to try to find out more. "If you're sure you're okay, we should go," she says. "Before Cheryl tries the door again." 

She wonders if Archie will ask her to reciprocate. Most guys would. Hell, she would, if she had just blown a guy she barely knew (which she can't actually see herself doing). 

Archie doesn't, though. He stands up and then holds his hand out to help her to her feet. He asks for her number, and he's all shy about it like he thinks maybe she won't give it to him. And then he tells her, "I really hope you'll like it here in Riverdale."


End file.
